This invention relates to a power distribution system of printed circuit boards of electronic systems, and more particularly, to a power distribution system incorporating a bolt-on arrangement of a printed circuit board.
In present day electronic systems, including data processing systems, circuits which make up the systems and subsystems of the electronic system utilize integrated circuit chips mounted on a printed wire board. Connectors are utilized to couple the various control and data signals to and from one printed wire board to another. In addition, the electrical power requirements for the integrated circuits are likewise coupled to the printed wire board via the connector. Some configurations dedicate a fixed pin (or pins) or position of each connector for the power (and ground) supply voltage(s), also referred to herein as the power signal(s). In many present day systems, the power signal is coupled to the printed wire board via a connector. The connector is of a bayonet-type in which pads of the printed wire board are inserted into predetermined positions of the connector. The force exerted by the connector contact on the pad of the printed wire board is in the order of milligrams. This force is generally sufficient to establish an electrical connection with little voltage drop across the contact when there is a low current flow. However, if the current flow is sufficiently high, there can exist a high voltage drop across the contact of the connector and the pad of the printed wire board resulting in a loss of voltage level to the integrated circuit on the printed wire board. Similarly, the ground level on the printed wire board can be at some voltage level other than zero potential if there is a sufficiently high resistance in the ground contact point.
Therefore, there exists a need to have a power distribution system which can provide low resistance contacts for printed wire boards having high current requirements. The present invention utilizes a bolt-on design which allows for visually verifying good electrical connection. The present invention also utilizes a bus strip system and bus bars for distributing power that minimizes the use of connectors. A housing design is also included which incorporates power connectors, printed wire board jack screws, identification labels, printed wire board stiffeners, air blocks, and insulates the power bars protecting an operator working on the equipment, and thereby meeting the UL and CSA standards.